


辉日

by yunjianhuaxing



Category: Genji Monogatari | Tale of Genji - Murasaki Shikibu
Genre: F/M, 源氏物語
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunjianhuaxing/pseuds/yunjianhuaxing
Relationships: Genji/Fujitsubo Miya
Kudos: 1





	辉日

“春天固然可爱，只是……少了些情味罢了。”  
帘后的女御沉吟片刻，略略吐出几个字，又自续道：“古歌有这样的句子‘秋夜相思特地深’，大概是由于秋夜霜繁露重，却在破晓时尽数幻灭，让人想起如同草上露、竹上霜一样的无常之世，因而百感交集；而我的母亲……”  
她的声音已经发颤，有些难以抑制的情感即将淹没她。那位女御很聪明，闭口不言，生怕在我面前失态，只是微弱地叹了一口气。  
我有些深思恍惚，同样的问题，似乎还有谁也这样答过我。  
她的声音很像她母亲，那时也是秋日，在空寂的野宫，那位妃子竭力抑情，不欲教我知道，可接过杨桐折枝的那一刹的吸鼻声，竟与这女御如出一辙。  
“回想当年，只因我耽好风流，有了许多不应有的恋情，其中有两位，我思及尤为痛苦，只因她们至死不愿谅解我。其一便是你家已故的母夫人。她最后都只当我是那‘濡袖’的‘山井水’呢。”  
另一人是谁，我不再谈，又转而说起了春秋之辩。  
另一人便是藤壶院的那位皇后。  
我很小的时候，母亲就过逝了，一点记忆也不曾在我心中留下。我只能从大人们的只言片语里拼凑出我母亲的形象。  
从我记事起，父皇就会凝视着唐土舶来的长恨歌屏风，吟着聱牙的汉诗，“鸳鸯瓦冷霜华重……”，他一面吟，一面以手轻抚画中的唐玄宗与杨贵妃。殿内的灯光摇曳，有些晃眼，父皇的脸掩盖在不清晰的昏黄中，看不分明。  
侍女们都说我和我母亲一样美。  
“源氏君这样美丽，不仅是前世积德，也因为已故桐壶更衣是绝代佳人啊。”我的一个乳母曾这么说。  
母亲……那位我全无记忆的桐壶更衣，那位父皇口中娇软温柔、侍女口中薄命羸弱的女人，到底该是怎样的“容貌似舅”、“气调如兄”？  
在我九岁那年的一天，父皇按例召我赴清凉殿，在经过藤壶院时，风掀起了垂下的帘子，里面端坐着一个高贵的少女，和其他妃嫔不一样，无心无思，七尺长发光可鉴人，黛青色的发尾整齐地垂坠。她的单衣雪白，外罩蔷薇色面苏芳色里子的小袿，袖口又隐隐约约伸出一截棣棠色来。面色粉白，能透出血色，那种滚烫的东西和干冷的空气只隔一层欲破损的细嫩肌肤，教人心生怜意。嘴唇鲜润，一翕一动，在说着什么，连着眉宇也像绵延的山那样弯起来了。  
她看见我时，脸上有了红色，连忙抓来一把桧扇遮面，绢布上绘着花房长垂的藤。  
眼前的水池有几只白鸟忽然惊飞，很快湮没在一片白茫茫中了，我感到自己随着它们翅膀的鼓动，赤裸裸地漂浮起来，沉浸在一种梦幻飘渺的世界中。  
她是谁呢？那位藤壶院的美人。我从来没有见过她。  
后来我才知道，那是父皇的新女御。人们都说，她和我母亲长得一模一样。  
在那天之前，我一直处在混沌中，好像初生的婴孩，意识还都是萎缩的。那天之后，我才真实地活着了。  
后来，侍女们经常在私下里说：“那位藤壶女御，和光华君真像一对母子啊。”  
“可藤壶女御也很很年轻，倒更像是姊弟呢。”  
她有了个称呼昭阳妃子。我很喜欢这个称呼，因为她身上伴着热和光。  
本是一成不变的太阳，却让我感到美丽。大概是对于耀眼而明媚的事物，没有人会不喜欢吧。  
这可耻的恋爱之心究竟何时兴起，我也很难说清，只是，当我意识到时，已经病入膏肓，难以抑制了。毒素侵蚀我的心脏，每一根血管都要膨胀炸裂开。陆奥纸上写满了恋歌，有古人的，有我自己的，现在它已经蔓延我的全身，一团团热烈而又痛苦的，不可名状的东西。  
我不是他们口中的“光华公子”，遇到那位真正如太阳般璀璨的妃子后，我就成了光下深邃的阴影，龌蹉与不堪被照得清清楚楚，再不敢见人。  
“女御，您最喜欢什么季节呢？”  
熏炉中的梅花香在室中悠悠化开，一扇纸隔门的距离，外面有透明的水珠一滴一滴落下，像琵琶声破碎，也像璧玉龟裂。  
“春。”她一愣，眼皮跳了跳，左手伸出一根玉指推了推下巴，因为灯火，那手指闪着光亮；嘴抿着，我生怕这美丽的花瓣上滴出露水。她显然被莫名的问题惊住了，不知道该说些什么，“我最爱春日。因为，在三月拉开格子窗，空气中全都是樱花的馥郁。樱花的花瓣临风飘落，像生命一样。”像生命一样，脆弱易逝，刹那的花期还未来得及绚烂就永恒沉寂下去。  
那个时候，樱花花期刚好快要到了。  
她的这话被我一直记住。我每天多了一件事，那就是看庭中的樱花。  
稍稍有些粉红的花蕾可爱地挂在枝头，在一个淅淅沥沥的雨夜悄然绽放了，我那一夜辗转反侧，仍是无法入眠。  
明天，她会很开心的吧？脸上会浮现淡淡的笑容，会摸着我的头说“源氏君真是好孩子。”  
一夜无眠。  
翌日，我用最爱的那个秘色瓷瓶盛了一折花枝，冰凉的触感渗入手心，却让我想起那位女御玉一样面容。  
就是这样一个美人，声音像宇治川那般清澈，口中总吟着春天的古歌，衣物爱穿染成早春凝上冰雪的梅花的颜色的，居家着的小袿常刺绣上团菊。  
女御接过我的花瓶，好像说了什么，都业已被风吹散，我的眼中渐渐只能看到她的露在小袖外的，像明月浮在积雪上那样，干净的脖颈。  
岸上花的露珠滴入琵琶湖，海与天的界限，月亮沉溺，整个海都渲成了月亮的颜色，连浪也温柔起来。  
可是慢慢地，我的耳边只剩下水声，海水灌入我的鼻腔，我拼命向光游，却只剩下脱力的躯壳在随着海波下沉；想说些什么，却被谁掐住了喉咙，只吞到了海水，海水把我的身体当成了一个新容器，肆意地从我的七窍入侵，我腐朽的皮肤破开，生长出倒映着彩虹的贝壳。四周的景象逐渐扭曲成色彩。  
“源氏君，源氏君？”那是谁的声音呢？我却不想再细思了，阖上眼睛。  
当我醒来时，却看见眼眶红了，眼睛有些肿的藤壶女御。  
“为什么？”她的语气有些往常从没有过的愠怒。  
“什么……？”我有些心虚，刻意回避她的目光。  
“为什么要一夜不睡，等花开？”  
她在担心我，她那样慌张，是为了我。  
我有一瞬间的失神。  
我去探她广袖之下的手，她的手像冬天结冰的湖面，我握住她的指尖，度送着暖意。  
“因为您说过，您喜欢春天。我想把春天折给您看。那样，您一定会开心的。我想让您开心，想看到您的笑容。我年纪太小了，没有什么别的可以为您做，至少一朵花还是摘得的。”  
“今夜，我想留在这一宿，就看在我昏迷虚弱的份上，请不要拒绝我啊。”  
她面色一变，挣开我的手，背对着我，“你该回去了，不可以再待在这里。”  
“你一年之后，就要元服了，不可以再像小孩子那样随意出入宫闱。”她忽然换了严厉的口吻。  
“可是……可是我喜欢和你一起玩，你是我最好的朋友。”我狼狈地哭起来。  
我自出生以来，除了那个弘徽殿女御，没有人不喜欢我，“光华公子”的称呼、帝王的盛宠、后妃的爱怜，这是多少人的梦寐以求。  
可是我的幸福，却只是三月时一折初开的、还沾了雨水的樱花。  
元服那日，隔着御帘，我请求她再见一面。  
“源氏君已经是大人了啊。”她在帘后轻轻地笑，“你不和我道别吗？”  
我好像看见太阳的光芒湮灭了。  
“道不出口……”  
有什么，穿过我散落的几丝头发，凉得彻骨。  
是倒春寒时的一阵风。  
  
自那以后，我很少见到她。  
我娶妻了，是左大臣家的葵姬。  
岳丈对我视如己出，我也与我妻子的兄长，任头中将的人，成为了好友。  
可是我的妻子一直对我爱搭不理，我试过多次与她交流，却都未果。  
和那位女御，从来不会这样，我和她总有说不完的话。  
还未来得及开始的朦胧情愫，像三月格子窗外零落的樱花那样幻灭了。  
也不知是哪天，我并不想在六条妃子家宿夜，也不想去三条院葵姬那里。我的自邸二条院无甚趣味……  
我奔马驱驰，向皇宫方向赶去。  
那位王命妇替我暗中牵引，我不久就来到藤壶院。  
帘内衣衫窸窣，两三道灯火透过御帘洒落。  
我的影子倒映在帘上。  
“是谁？”她试探着问，我没有回答。  
她膝行向前，撩开御帘，我拉住了她的手，闯入室内。  
她瞪大眼睛，想推开我，无奈力气薄弱，口内满是惊魂未定的细吟。  
“女御大人，请原谅我的无礼，实在是难于抑情。我每天都被与你有关的忧虑与悲伤缠住。现在的我，只想要无休无止占有您。”  
“使不得……”她的眼中盛满了哀戚，似是要落下泪来。  
素色的外衣被褪下铺在身下，轻软的织物禁不住两个人的重量，起了一道一道皴皱，像极了她微颦时的眉头。长发散开，丝缕纠缠不分，  
“让您知道我这个人还活在世上，真是抱歉。”  
她抬起手，浅缥色的袖子垂下，显出里面的那层浅葱色的单衣。她抚摸着我的眉眼，像是在欣赏一件画作。  
“你长大了。”  
她闭上眼睛，不愿再看我，泪像小溪那样流淌。她的眼睛是泉眼吗？  
她的身体被灯照得有些透明，我忽然有一种失真，感觉我的怀抱中并非实体，毫无生机，随时都会破碎消逝，变成粉尘随风散去，落到不知道哪里。  
恋慕之心燃成了火，将我们的束缚化为灰烬。我的胸口砰砰直跳。我尽量贴近她，贪婪地闻着她身体残留的熏衣香。  
我亲吻她的眼睛，我们身体流出的血融汇到一处，我心脏中的花疯狂滋长，伸出枝叶，和她的缠绕不休。  
宅邸摇摇欲坠，困在囚笼中的野兽惊恐地低吟，它们罪孽深重，去哪里都不会有西天世界的极乐净土。那就在这焦灼的房子中，换取一夜的欢愉。  
我们的瞳孔倒映出彼此的模样，一时分不清谁是谁了。  
我的爱在不停撞击着肉体，这不伦之恋现在填满我的身体，我成了垃圾堆，释放恶臭。我们就在这一天，一起腐烂、一起消化、一起死亡，我们都是冰下的骸骨，被人践踏。  
“爱你爱得这样热烈的我，一定会被世人嫌恶憎恨的。”  
我抚上她的脸，缓缓勾勒出轮廓。  
她裹上衣物，现在她成了冰原上那寒冷的太阳，已经被我染污了。可是还不够，我想杀死自己，血液溅入她的子宫，在我停止心跳的那一刻，她的子宫也会以这罪恶的血为养料，迸发出新生。  
她用嘶哑的嗓子说，  
“要是能在这时候死掉就好了。”  
灯灭了。  



End file.
